Leo Matsumori
Leo Matsumori is a Heightened Shingami and brother to Ryatso Matsumori. Appearance Leo is a tall man that stands at a towering 6 foot 5 inches. His red hair drops down to his shoulders and he grows a devilish goatee on his chin. His blue eyes speak kindness, but they are nothing more than a rouse to lure his enemies in for the kill. He usually sports a devilish grin and he possesses a tattoo on his back, in the look of various carvings. He is the tallest of the group, though not by much and he doesn'tat like the most mature as well. Personality Leo is a relatively high-spirited person, though in battle he is the most serious of the Matsumori brothers. He tends to be the nicest to Ryatso, and being the oldest of the four he always made sure to protect him. Though he looks to be kind, he is extemely cunning on the inside and lead the three brothers in their endeavors. He is the one with the plan, and he controls his two brothers through his fear, though his two brothers would not hesitate to kill him if they had the chance. History Leo was the oldest of the three brothers of Antoyama and Kya Matsumori. The three brothers lived together with love and compassion from their parents for years. They were strong prodigies, as their father was a Shingami. There was talk among the people that these brothers would be great Shinigami and possibly the first brother Captains. This was what they trained for, and fought for of all. Leo was the strongest of them all, with no doubt by anyone including the other brothers. He was expected to become a Seated Officer the moment he stepped into the Seireitei. But this appraise seriously messed with Leo's head, he began to become arrogant and expecting of things.Of the three, Antoyama appraised him the most and Leo took that as love. He was the smartest of them as well, making him the cunning leader of the group. He became hungry for power, and wanted more. His brothers agreed, and they searched for ways to become strong, to surpass all other Shinigami. They studied throughout the Archives for ways to get stronger, to unlock more power. Leo unlocked his Zanpakuto's name at that point, and was close to unlocking Bankai. It wasn't the Shinigami's power he seeked, but that of a higher one. He finally found a way when he read a small book deep in the Archives of the Seireitei. Then came the day, of the adoption. Ryatso's Entrance Ryatso was adopted by Antoyama after saving him from a brutal beating from a gang deep in the Rukongai. Leo was not fond of Ryatso, but he gave off the showing that he did like him. He didn't enjoy the amount of attention Ryatso was getting however. Not only did his father pay much more attention to the orphan, his Sensei did as well. Suddenly, the talk of the people shifted from the Three Matsumori Prodigies to the Orphan Matsumori that was the sob story of the people within the District. While Leo didn't enjoy the attention Ryatso was given, he didn't care. He was too busy trying to gain more power, by the book he found. He extensively read and re-read the book, making sure to study its every word and master its methods. He was truly intrigued and he only mentioned the knowledge to his other brothers, whom he couldn't keep the secret for long if he tried. Even then, he didn't disclose much information, for he was the only one to know the true methods of gaining power. The problem came from the attention that Ryatso gained, forit was only at this point did Leo begin to despise Ryatso. He found that the key to the power was through him, and he was an obstacle that Leo had to overcome to attain his power. The Search for the Ingredients-Part 1 The problem came when their Sensei died of some mysterious disease, or so people thought. Even Marco and Rodrigo though Sensei died from a mysterious disease when he initially died. Only by telling them later on was it realized that Leo had killed him himself. The book's methods, which he saw absolute, required ingredients to work. One of these ingredients was simple for such a dark power, the Blood of the Master. As Leo saw this as the man who taught him everything he knew until that point, he assumed that Sensei was the required ingredient. While he was correct, the methods required a much more vile act than a simple blood sample. The power required the life of the master, not just simply blood. As this was originally not his plan, Leo didn't know for sure if that would be the correct way. He didn't question the books methods, though he found it difficult to cover the man's death without suspicion. But Ryatso gave him a perfect oppurtunity, he killed Sensei with a forbidden Kido that he learned from the book. The Kido killed the Sensei with no signs of death but what the caster wishes to show. Leo blamed the death on a disease, though he made sure to kill Sensei as he was training Ryatso and being close to him. This would further his quest, and allow him a much easier way to further ingredients. Search for The Ingredients-Part 2 At this point, Leo began to search for the next ingredient, one that he was surprised by but nonetheless went for. The Blood of the Father required for Leo to kill off his own father, Antoyama, to further his purposes. Leo orginally had problems with accepting this, however since Ryatso joined the family, Antoyama had been spending most to all his time with Ryatso.He no longer felt love for his father, and was determined to kill him. However, it was at this point that his two brothers began to notice just what he was doing. They became suspicious, and followed Leo around to see his true goals. He knew they were following him at a certain point, and he accepted that they would be useful to further his plans. He revealed to them parts of his knowledge and the generality of the methods to attain these powers. They joined him, and decided that it would be the best decision for them. As they knew the next target, Leo was amused when he saw they showed no remorse. Using the same Kido as he did against his Sensei, he killed his father with no looking back. Blaming the cause of death to the same disease, he began to play with Ryatso's head, which gave him more access to his further goals. He waited a few months for the right time to acquire the final ingredient, the most important and the souce of the dark power; The Blood of an Enemy. The Search for the Ingredients-Part 3 Leo knew his last ingredient, the most important of all, was the Blood of an Enemy. The problem lie in the fact that he didn't know who his true enemy. He was too far down the line to fail at this point, and needed to be accurate in his search to find what would satisfy the powers' methods. He thought for some time, taking a few months to finally decide who his true enemy was. It was not the best fighters he fought, or the people that betrayed him, but the mere orphan to tried to steal his powers. Being the proud individual he was, he couldn't stand anything more than a mere orphan from the lowest of the garbage of the Rukongai become a prodigy such as himself. He always looked down at Ryatso, but now he knew he truly despised him for trying to steal the power that was rightfully his. He was initially going to use the Kido for a third time, however he decided against it, as it was not to his advantage. Ryatso was the linchpin to his plans, the scapegoat with which to blame the deaths upon and the reason he was able to stay in the dark with his plans. He decided that instead of killing his enemy, he would torture him and make him suffer, a much worse pain than death. He tormented Ryatso mentally for months to get him to the point of desperation, and when he casted the Kido upon his mother, albeit weaker for a slower death,it was the tipping poin for Ryatso. He could no longer handle the loss he was feeling and the sorrow that filled his heart. With this, Leo was able to land the final blow, he being Ryatso's oldest brother and the one who protected him, abandoned him. He took the sample of blood in Ryatso's sleep and left with Marco and Rodrigo to unlock their power. With thatm he didn't see his so called "brother" again. Expanse of Power After acquiring all the corrrect ingredients, he combined them as the book he found commanded, and he was granted with his expanded powers. The powers unlocked were not what he expected however. Instead of new forms and abilities, he was given a greater expanseof power, a higher reiatsu pool. His brothers Marco and Rodrigo were able to acquire this "heightened state" as well. Leo originally didn't know what to do with this power, but then knew what he seeked. He knew of the Arrancars in Las Noches, and the Fullbring of the World of the Living. He sought to merge their powers and learn techniques from them. To have certain techniques from all forms, would give him a true heightened state. While they originally planned to meet with the factions of the powers they sought, Leo found a much better alternative. At the time, the three factions were at war with a race known as the Seraphim. Leo decided to watch what was going on, and as the War began to dwindle down the Matsumori brothers were able to come across a Seraphim of a considerable rank. This Seraphim was weak, but he was still knowledgable enough to have seen techniques from the other races in battles during the war. Through multiple methods of torture, extraction, and manipulation they were able to learn the techniques and powers of the other races. Leo found the Seraphim's usefulness no longer applicable, and killed him. Trapped When they reached the WoL, they attempted to reach the Seireitei. However, due to their heightened state, Leo felt it wasn't time to go to the Seireitei yet. They were trapped, as their powers were too strong for them to return without being unnoticed, and they needed to know just how strong others in the Seireitei truly were. They waited for a year, until Leo found his oppurtunity. Ryatso was revisiting the WoL on a mission in Hiroshima, and Leo knew that to create a Senakimon would only alert the Seireitei. He found a better way, he simply needed to acquire the materials to create a portal to the Seireitei. Powers and Abilities Due to their travels, Leo is able to use various speed techniques, which include Shunpo and Sonido. Kido Hado & Bakudo #1-88 Can perform a Cero Zanpakutō Leo's Zanpakuto is known as Furahsu Avu Za Sukai (Flash of the Sky). It is a lightning type Zanpakuto, that is able to manipulate, create, and dispel lightning at his will. It also has the slash so fast, that it is one of the fastest Zanjutsu slashes in the Seireitei. In base form, it takes the form of a basic katana with no special features. Shikai When Leo unlocks his Shikai, his sword then transforms into a pure black blade that is connected to hand by pure bright lightning that surrounds his hands like a guard upon his arm up until wrist. Besides that small feature, its aesthetic appeal is nothing more than that. Bankai When he releases his Bankai, his form changes from its original blade. It turns from pure black to pure white, and is everlastingly connected to the lightning it performs. Leo's entire right arm becomes connected to the Zanpakuto and becomes pure white, in the look like a Hollow. Inner World Leo's Inner World is unknown to all, and even Leo himself had a hard time locating his own Inner World even when he learned his Zanpakuto's name. The World is a constant fire, neverending and at scorching temperatures that can only be withstood by him and his Zanpakuto. He always wears a black robe when in this world. 'Furashu Avu Za Sukai(Flash of the Sky)' His Zanpakuto spirit itself is a dragon of fire and lightning, who stands at all times in front of Leo when he enters the world. While initially in control, Leo was able to subjugate his Zanpakuto to him within a matter of weeks to his own will. His Zanpakuto is now merely a power source for Leo himslelf. Release command: Let there be light, Furashu Avu Za Sukai. ''' Chein Abu Raito (Chain of Light) Leo's first ability is as it states, he is able to call lightning from the sky by pointing his Zanpakuto to the sky. Lightning flashes and strikes the Zanapkuto, allowing him to channel the lighning and shoot it at anyone he chooses. Ropu No Itami(Rope of Pain) To protect himself,and to challenge those around him, he is able to activate his rope of lightning and throw it to his enemy. If he is able to catch them, he sends waves of electricity into them to incapacitate them. '''Bankai: Electrify, Ten No Furashu (Flash of the Heavens) To release his Bankai, which Leo has only done once before, he holds his Zanpakuto to the sky and say the incantation. Then a storm cloud emerges around him and the surrounding area. Thunderous claps are made, and then three flashes of lightning are shot at him from three different directions at the same time. Then a flash of white reiatsu occurs, and Leo emerges from the ashes. As he emerges, the Zapakuto is now a lightning bolt like Zeus' and his tattoos glow with the light. Ten Kara No Arahsi(Storm from the Heavens) Leo is able to control the lightning fully, and shoots bolts of lightning at high speeds, able to use a much stronger amount of reiatsut than he could before. This is a boosted version of his Shikai ability, and is not a new ability in of itself. Ten No Hayasa(Speed of the Heavens) Leo is able to use the speed of the lightning and travel across the battlefields at a much faster speed than Shunpo. However, there is a limit to how many times he can use it in battle, for it takes a huge amount of strength. Leo can only use it three times in a battle at a limit in which he would then lose substantial power. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei